Finally
by C'estLundi
Summary: Years after the titans fall, and humanity is saved. Eren and Mikasa live comfortably, enjoying each other and their friends. Something they've always deserved. Fluff, Smut, Lemon, Romance. Eremika.
1. Dinner Party

_**Hey! Do people still read Eremika fanfics? I hope so...Enjoy!**_

 _ **/**_

It honestly wasn't uncommon for them to sleep in. They weren't in the military anymore, so what was the point. There was so sergeant to wake them up, or an angry short corporal wanting to clean something new. The titans were gone, humanity was safe, all was well. The old military bugle that woke them at at 6:15 sharp was gone, and was replaced instead with the warm sunlight which cascaded through their second story bedroom window. Today, at around 9:15 A.M, they both awoke entangled in each others' arms.

"Well goodmorning beautiful, sleep well?" Eren Jaeger asked his wife, who was currently rubbing her sleep-ridden eyes.

"Mhm..." Mikasa Jaeger confirmed. She raised her body into sitting position and, with a content groan, stretched the sleepiness away. Her messy bed-ridden hair made Eren chuckle silently.

"Do we still need to visit the market today?" Mikasa questioned, getting out of bed. Instead oh answering however, Eren proceeded to stare with lust at his wife's nude body. Her curves that mirrored the ocean, her voluptuous breasts, and her nice butt (Which was Eren's favorite feature).

"Eren?" She asked due to the lack of an answer. The oriental woman turned around, and noticed her husband's wandering eyes. "As much as I love how you look at my body, would you please answer me?" She playfully teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"Can't help that I married a perfect ten Mikasa!" He gleefully said, hopping up from his position in bed. Mikasa watched as his nude from walked across their bedroom as he pulled on his underwear, and then pants. Even though it has been two years since the fall of titans, and their departure from the military, they still had physically healthy bodies. Eren still had his eight pack, and lightly muscled body, while Mikasa was still in possession of her perfectly toned body as well.

"To answer your question, oh wife of mine" He said, flashing his boyish grin that made her heart flutter "Yes, we do need to visit the market today."

"Thank you, oh glorious husband." She mocked his choice of words, causing him to laugh as he made his way downstairs. As her smile stayed glued onto her lips, she dressed herself.

"I'm going to go and feed Jean!" Eren yelled from downstairs. Mikasa could hear him shuffling items around in the kitchen.

"Alright, don't over feed him! His stomach gets upset easily." She yelled back.

Eren made his way outside of their cozy home, and stepped off of the front porch. He walked out to the barn, located to the left of the house. The young man walked inside of the new barn (Which he finished two weeks ago), and picked up a large bale of hay. He then walked over to Jean's stall and petted the large horse, setting the large bale into his stall.

"Hey buddy..." Eren soothingly said, petting its nose. "I'm just giving you a light breakfast, we'll be going to the market in a few hours."

"Nnneeiigghhh". The horse said, enjoying Eren's hands.

"I hope that wasn't an insult." Eren joked.

The horse was a gift from the Survey Corps for Eren and Mikasa's brave service. Not only did the military branch give them a horse, but they also gave them a plot of land thirty-three miles away from the wall. The land was forty-five acres, farm-able, and even had a small pond. Eren and Mikasa chose to build their home in front of the small pond, and on hot days they would swim in it. Luckily for the two, a small village with a market was located only ten miles from their home.

" _We really need to get a dog, or a cat, or something..."_ Eren thought to himself, exiting the barn and entering his home. At the kitchen counter, Mikasa stood preparing her and Eren's breakfast.

"You know Eren, I was thinking we should have some of our old friends over." She said, slightly smiling.

"That would be nice, but who?" Eren asked, his mouthful of toast that he snagged from the counter.

"Well of course Armin.." She began.

"Of course." Eren interjected.

"And we have the basics like Connie and Sasha, Historia and Ymir, Jean..." She continued.

"Jeans in the barn..." Eren said.

"The _human_ Jean sweetie.." She giggled lightly. "I was also thinking of inviting Levi and Hanji..."

"It makes me uncomfortable that they're dating..." Eren said.

"They're not just dating, they're engaged." Mikasa corrected, kissing Eren on his forehead.

"Still! It's weird!" He joked. "But I think you're right, it would be nice to have people over."

"Of course I'm right, now let's hurry up and eat. I want to get to the market before everything sells out."

/

"All I'm saying is, it would be good for the house..." Eren said, defending his idea to get a dog. "It would be beneficial for everyone..."

"I'm not arguing with you..." Mikasa laughed "You don't have to defend yourself honey..."

The young couple was currently walking through the bustling market in the small village of New Maria. It was a quaint village, warm and comfy, even with its sloppily built market stalls, or oddly designed houses.

"You know they're building a school here..." Eren commented, his hand entangled in Mikasa's.

"Didn't Armin tell us that last time he visited?" She questioned, admiring a silver plate set being sold by a vendor to her right.

"Yeah, we should keep that in mind though, you know? Just in case." He said.

"For whenever we have a child? Of course." Mikasa smiled warmly at the thought.

It wasn't as if they hadn't discussed it before, a child was something they both eagerly wanted. The thought of living happily married and having a home was something they never believed would have happened hell, Mikasa thought they would end up half-eaten in some field on a failed scouting missions. Now though was different. Now they were happily married, and now they had a loving home that would be perfect for a child. Mikasa often had dreams of braiding her future daughter's hair, or kissing the boo-boo of her future rambunctious son.

"That will be twenty-five pieces sir..." A vendor said to Eren, who was reaching into his pocket to pay the man,

"Here you go, could you deliver it to a cart?" Eren questioned.

"Of course, what's the number?"

"It's in stall number fifteen." Eren said, handing the money over.

The bearded man nodded, and ordered a nearby assistant to deliver the three small boxes to the designated number.

"What did you buy?" Mikasa asked.

"Some alfalfa seeds, grain, and wheat seeds."

"Ooohh. In the winter, we should grow strawberries." Mikasa happily declared.

"That would be awesome. I haven't had strawberries in years.."

/

Three weeks later in the Jaeger household, tensions were high. Today was the day Mikasa's 'get together' was being thrown, and the guests were finally arriving. First was Connie and Sasha, the newly weds. Their marriage was only a month old, but prospering.

"Jean should be here in an hour.." Connie smiled, sitting down on the comfy couch inside of Eren and Mikasa's living room.

"Yeah, he had to leave late because of paperwork..." Sasha added, munching on a sandwich Eren made for her. (He knew she would be hungry whenever she arrived, and he didn't feel like her raiding the pantry and eating ingredients for the dinner he would be making tonight).

"What rank is he now?" Eren asked, taking a sip of black tea.

"He was promoted to third team leader a few months ago. He always talks about how much it's stressful managing all he does." Connie explained.

"It must be rough, they still have to go out and explore the regions." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, and now they go out even farther due to the lack of titans, so a normal expedition can last a month or two." Sasha said, mouthful of sandwich. Connie nodded, agreeing with his wife.

Eren whistled at this statement, imagining being away from Mikasa for a month. Little did he know, Mikasa was thinking the same thing.

"I would knock but come on, this is my second home." Armin said, entering the living room.

"Armin!" Everyone exclaimed in unison. Mikasa was the first to get up and hug the blonde man. Eren was next, and he too hugged Armin. Connie then shook his hand, and Sasha gave him a tight squeeze.

"I hope I'm not to early, but it's hard to judge distance and time whenever you're in the middle of nowhere with just a map." Armin joked, sitting down.

"You have to tell us stories about your adventures!" Connie demanded, his eyes full of childish glee.

"Yeah!" Eren agreed, equally enthused. "What's it like way out there?"

Armin chuckled, and took a sip of Eren's tea. "Well, there is a lot of walking. I don't travel with a horse, because that's just another mouth to feed."

"Yeah, Jean eats a lot..." Eren said.

Connie and Sasha exchanged confused glances before Mikasa explained.

"He named our horse 'Jean'" She said, making the newly weds giggle.

Armin smiled, and then continued his tales. "Well to the North there is this tundra that I haven't explored much of yet. To the South there is this nasty marsh land that is fairly small. I've mainly been exploring East, which is just woodlands."

"Anything amazing out there?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh definitely. There are these massive lakes to the North-West that I've swam in. The water is freezing, but amazing." Armin smiled, enjoying the memories.

They continued talking about Armin's tales of adventure before a knock was heard at the door. Eren went to answer it, opening the door to human Jean, Levi, and Hanji. Levi was the first to enter, being his normal polite self.

"What a shitty house..." The corporal said.

"He means _beautiful_. It's a gorgeous house Eren." Hanji smiled, giving Eren a warm hug. She ended the hug, and followed her short fiance.

"It is a nice house Jaeger, you built it?" Jean asked, kicking the dirt off his boots.

"Surprisingly, yes. Everything except the plumbing." Eren answered.

Jean gave a smile, and shook Eren's hand. The two, even though they often don't see eye to eye, became friends. Jean got over his crush on Mikasa years ago, which Eren was thankful for.

"Everyone in the living room?" He asked Eren, pointing to the den.

"Yeah, make yourself at home."

Jean nodded and walked into the living room, greeting Connie with "Hey baldie!". Everyone, including Sasha, laughed at Connie's expense.

"Wow Jean, you're hilarious!" Connie retorted.

/

"It really sucks that Ymir and Historia couldn't make it." Hanji said, sliding her chair to the dinner table. As Levi sat his plate down next to Hanji's spot.

"Yeah, but let's not dwell on that. Let's just enjoy each others company." Sasha said, already digging into her food.

"I hope I didn't overcook the pot roast..." Mikasa said, sitting down next to Eren.

"You didn't dear." Eren smiled, squeezing her thigh reassuringly. "It tastes amazing...". The two shared a sweet smiled, while Levi made gagging noises.

"The roast is great Mikasa, best I've ever had.." Connie said, dunking his roll into the roast sauce.

"Mhm!" Sasha muffled, her mouth full of every food on the table. Jean didn't say anything, as he was stuffing his face.

"Sweet Lord Jean, are you okay?" Armin asked.

"The meals...suck...back...home..." Jean said in-between mouthfuls.

/

 **I understand that this was most likely riddle with grammatical errors, and I apologize If you enjoyed, please leave me a review. If you hated it, I would also enjoy a review explaining why you hated it, so I may fix the mistakes.**

 **If you enjoyed it though, tell me! And don't remember to leave me a favorite and/or follow!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **P.S. The next chapter will be more Eremika focused, so don't worry.**


	2. Tired

_**Hey People! This is my pathetic excuse at a lemon piece, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Remember to leave a review! (Or leave me a follow/and or favorite!)**_

 _ **Wanna see me write a prompt, or other characters in a different story? P.M me!**_

 _ **/**_

Sex was always something of necessity and equality to Eren and Mikasa. Ever since they began dating in the Scouting Legion, they were never able to keep their hands off of each other. Eren loved to ghost over Mikasa's hot skin with his fingers, and Mikasa loved planting sweet kisses all over Eren's body. Their 'sessions' could last for two hours, with each climaxing multiple times, always ending in the sweaty bodies of two tired Jaegers.

"Eren..." Mikasa moaned as her husband nipped the nape of her neck. The two were in the middle of foreplay, as their guests slept quietly through the house. Dinner was finished hours ago, but dessert was only just beginning for the two.

"I suggest you be quiet..." Eren said, meeting Mikasa's eyes with his own. A smirk was ever so present on his lips, and Mikasa could see the lust imprinted on his face. "Or you'll wake up the others..." He finished his suggestion, and then continued his ministrations on Mikasa's pale neck.

After a few more moments of kissing and nipping, Eren removed his mouth from Mikasa's neck and removed his shirt. Mikasa's fingers instantly caressed his eight pack.

"I am so lucky..." Eren breathed, letting his eyes soak in Mikasa's half nude body. Her ample breasts called to him, and so he answered them.

"Aah!" She lightly shrieked as his mouth met her left nipple. Mikasa's arms tightened around Eren's back in a reaction to his love. The room, filled with the smell of sweat and lust, began growing hotter and hotter. Seconds after Eren switched his mouth to Mikasa's right breast, his wife decided foreplay was over. Taking the situation into her own hands, she pushed Eren so that he was laying down, and allowed her hand to feel his member through his pants.

"I want you..." She hissed, emanating lust of her own.

"Then take me." He smirked back, leaning up to battle his tongue with hers.

She took off her panties, and threw them across the room. She took off his pants, and threw them also. With a slight moan from both parties, Mikasa guided Eren into her.

"Ohhhh God!" Mikasa whimpered, letting Eren's entire length engulf her.

"Ahhh!" Eren moaned, squeezing Mikasa's thighs. He watched as her black hair shook back and forth as she lightly rode him.

"I love you..." She whispered.

"I love you more." He smirked again, winking.

"Prove it.." She smiled, moving her upper torso down onto his, and planted a kiss onto his jawline. Noticing his chance, Eren rolled over so that he would be on top.

With his free hand, Eren pinned Mikasa's arms above her head, dominating her. He began thrusting harder, and much faster. Their moans increased, and vibrated through the room, most likely waking their guests.

"Oh...God...Eren..." Mikasa moaned, thoroughly enjoying the motions of his hips.

"Fuck Mikasa...you're beautiful..." He slightly winced as Mikasa's nails scratched his back, technically meaning he was doing a great job in pleasing his wife.

Eren looked at Mikasa's face and noticed the signs. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her eyes were lit like the night sky, topped onto he fact that she was practically assaulting his back with her claw like nails meant only one thing. She was close. Feeling proud, and a bit determined, Eren increased his speed with all of his power. Their small bed was hitting the back of the wall at high velocity, all while Mikasa's moans failed at being quite.

"Eren...I'm...Ah!" She struggled to say. "I'm cumming..."

He felt her muscles tighten, and with one final deafening moan, loosen. Ecstasy shot through her body like lightning, and her grip on Eren grew stronger. Like the domino effect, Mikasa's climax inadvertently caused Eren's, and in moments the two were laying in their now wet bed, trying their hardest to catch their breaths.

"That was..." Eren panted.

"Fantastic..." Mikasa finished.

The lovers turned their heads to look at each other, and shared a smile.

/

Levi walked into the Jaeger living room, and gazed upon the tired eyes of people Hanji calls friends. The dark bags under their eyes mirrored his own, except that his eyes held a glare.

"I assume the Jaegers' fucking kept you all up as well?" Levi questioned, still standing.

The only response was a series of weak nods. Everyone had a large cup of coffee, except for Armin, who sat drinking ice water.

"That was a horrible night..." Sasha yawned, resting her hand on Connie's bald head. Connie just groaned while sipping his coffee.

"You think yours was bad? Try sleeping in the room next to theirs.." Armin said. "I thought their bed was going to break..."

"Tch. I wouldn't have come to this disgusting house if I knew they were going to be fucking like rabbits..." Levi said, sassily crossing his arms.

"It reminds me of when they started dating in the Survey Corps." Jean said. "But that was a different kind of hell."

"I walked in on them so many times..." Armin said, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh come on..." Hanji said, smiling. "They're in love, who cares? Like you said, they started dating years ago! We should be used to it by now."

"Yeah we should be, but we obviously aren't, I mean look!" Levi beckoned to the exhausted people before him. "They're practically dead!"

"No, death Is a superior alternative to this.." Connie muttered.

Later, when Eren and Mikasa dressed and went downstairs, they were confused on why their appearance was met with the tired glares of their friends.

/

 **That was horrible and I apologize. The next chapter won't be so shitty, or short. Please leave me a review if you enjoyed!**

 **Remember to Favorite or Follow!**


	3. Cleaning

**Hello! More Eremika love here! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Remember to leave a follow and/or favorite if you haven't, and go ahead and drop a review for me please!**

 **Thanks to:**

ultimatekaykay

Xtremeflare

ShadowGirl017

Marcoaqua71

 **For following!**

 _ **Can you find the Parks and Rec reference?**_

 **/**

"And that's the last of them..." Eren said, plopping down next to Mikasa on their soft couch. He set his arm around Mikasa's shoulder, allowing her to lean into his chest.

"Oh thank God. I love them dearly, but I'm glad we have the house to ourselves again..." She contently sighed.

"They were only here for a night though..." Eren reasoned.

"Play with my hair. It feels nice when you do." She half-commanded. Mikasa waited for Eren to begin running his fingers through her short hair, and she smiled when he did.

"I like that..." He commented.

"Hmm?"

"How straightforward you are." He continued. "I don't have to play mind games with you. You just tell me what you want, I love that."

Mikasa smiled at his comment. "What can I say? I'm the perfect wife."

After a few minutes of calmness, soft hair, and kisses, Mikasa realized what every post-guest house needed. She rose from her spot on the couch, turned around, and looked at Eren.

"Yes?" He questioned, quite confused.

"The guests are gone. You know what that means." She said.

Eren thought for a second, before smiling. "Sex time?"

"No." She smiled. "Clean time. And if you want sex time tonight, you will help."

"Yes mam" He sighed, getting up. She hit his chest playfully, causing him to chuckle.

They continued to clean the house, doing the basic at first. Eren swept the floors and wiped the counters, while Mikasa fixed up the two spare bedrooms and mopped the floors after Eren swept.

"Alright...I think that's it?" Eren asked, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. His shoulder length hair was tied up, keeping his brown locks out of his eyes.

Mikasa just walked over to him, and with a smile, wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you..." She said, kissing him. Eren returned her kiss, but with a hint of suspicion.

"There's more to do isn't there?"

"Well we're already cleaning, so I figured we might as well major clean..." Mikasa smiled, running her finger on Eren's chest.

"Do we have too?" He asked.

"No you don't have to..." She said. "But if you help, tonight...I'll wear the red thing..."

Eren's eyes opened, and a scarlet tint appeared on his cheeks. His body warmed up, and lust filled his heart. "You'll uh..." He gulped. "You'll wear the red thing?"

"Mhhmmmm." She smiled, pushing her face closer to his. "With the lace, and the bow..."

"I like the red thing..." Eren concluded.

"But before I put it on..." Mikasa handed him a duster. "We gotta clean the attic..."

/

"Ah Mikasa!" Eren exclaimed, gesturing to the piece of clothe in his hand. "Look!"

"Is that the stupid shirt you wore all the time while we were in the Survey Corps?" She questioned, walking over to her husband.

"Yeah it is! I've been looking for this thing for years!" He smiled, taking off his shirt.

"I could've sworn I threw that away.." She muttered to herself, rubbing her chin. The young woman watched as her gleeful husband took his shirt off, thoroughly enjoying his toned torso. Eventually he put on the shirt, which rode just above his belly button.

"It may be a bit tight..." He said, somewhat uncomfortable. The shirt was far too tight in all actuality. The sleeves tightened on his arms, the cuffs settled far from his wrists. Mikasa began giggling at the sight, setting her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep from offending Eren.

"Oh come on! It isn't that bad..." Eren laughed as well, taking off the tight shirt and throwing it back on the box.

"What else is in there?" Mikasa questioned, peering inside of the box.

"Let's see here..." He rummaged through the box. "An old grocery list, this weird fountain pen thing, pocket watch, our Survey Corps acceptance letter, a tea pot, and a few letters bound in like a red string..."

"Oh! Give me those!" Mikasa said, grabbing the bushel of letters. "These are the old love letters I saved from when we were in the military..."

"When we first started dating?" Eren asked.

"Mhm!" She smiled. "Some of these are so cheesy and cute..."

Mikasa untwirled the red string, and grabbed the first letter from the stack. She opened it and cleared her thought before beginning.

 _Dear Mikasa,_

 _I'm sorry about Monday, but how was I supposed to know Levi would walk in on us? He's so quite with his small feet and tiny body! The good news is I don't think he saw anything...Please forgive me. Armin won't stop laughing about it ever since I told him, and it's getting lonely at night._

 _~Eren_

 _P.s. You know I love you._

She finished the note and laughed at its contents. Eren blushed a slight red, and took a different note from the stack.

"Ooohhh. This one is from you!" Eren smiled, and began reading Mikasa's neat handwriting.

 _Eren,_

 _I love you._

 _~Mikasa_

"Come on sweetie, I know it's from your heart, but you couldn't you have put in some artist integrity?"

Now it was Mikasa's turn to blush, and it showed well on her pale skin. She tried to hide her smile, but it was to no avail.

"I think I said all I needed to say..." She mumbled.

"That you did! Straight to the point." Eren said, picking up another letter from the stack. "Oh this one was from me. Let me show you how a true love letter is made."

 _Mikasa,_

 _I heard you complain to Ymir about how you felt insecure about your body. Please cut that shit out. You're practically perfect. The way you smile inspires me. I love how your dark eyes sparkle in the sunlight. Yes you have a shit ton of muscles, and I think it's sexy as fuck that you can kick my ass any day of the week. When we beat the titans, and get out of the corps, I'm going to marry you. I am going to marry you. You will become Mikasa Jaeger, we'll move to a nice house, and we'll be happy. We'll have kids. We'll know happiness. I love you. Don't feel down. You're the only thing keeping me fighting._

 _~Eren_

Mikasa stood there, in their messy attic, and smiled. Her heart fluttered with joy, and she gently hugged Eren.

"I remember when you wrote me that letter..." She whispered. "I was so self conscious because we started dating..."

"I remember writing it..." He whispered back.

"I'm going to go to our room..." She said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Lucky for you, I'm putting on the red thing early..."

/

Hours later, after they finished, the two laid entangled in each others arms. Mikasa's head rested on Eren's chest, rising occasionally, subservient to his breath. She let her index finger dance on his abs.

"Did you really mean all those things you said in your letter?" She asked.

"Of course I did..." He answered. "Once it clicked in my idiot mind that you loved me, I knew that I loved you too..."

She laughed. "Yeah, it took you a while didn't it?"

"It was so embarrassing..." He laughed as well. "Whenever I announced we were dating, and everyone just shrugged their shoulders and said it was about time..."

"You took to long..." Mikasa teased.

"Yeah, I really did..." He said.

 _And they made love again._

/

 **Was it shitty? I feel like it was shitty. If you enjoyed, leave me a review! If you hated it, leave me a review! See you next chapter!**


	4. Surprise

**Hello everyone! This chapter is a bit weird, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

 **Remember to leave me a review!**

 **I apologize if there are any major grammatical errors.**

/

Mikasa gulped as she heard Eren enter from the front door. She was rarely nervous, so the way her heart was beating out of her chest only made her anxiety worsen. His boots tapped on their hard wood floors as he made his way into the living room, a boyish smile plastered on his face.

"Oh man Mikasa! Armin got so wasted, he started to sing at the tavern! It was so great, even Levi laughed!" Eren exclaimed, setting his coat down.

"I'm pregnant..." She said, meeting his eyes with hers. His grin was replaced with a puzzled smile.

"Uhm...what?"

/

 _Three Hours Earlier..._

The air was cold and windy, Mikasa's favorite weather. It snowed during the night, not much, but enough to leave a white layer of powder on the ground. Mikasa was curled on the couch, a blanket draped over her and the fireplace crackling with a small fire.

"Eren! Come here!" She called.

"Hm?" He walked out of the hallway bathroom, shaving cream on his face. His light beard was half shaven, causing Mikasa to giggle inwardly.

"I wanna cuddle. My feet are cold..." She smiled, reaching her arms out in a grasping manner.

"I'm all about cuddling, but I gotta finish this..." He pointed to his in process shave. Eren blew a kiss and walked back to the bathroom. "Are you feeling any better? You kind of startled me this morning..."

"Yeah I'm feeling better. No more vomiting, so I'm kissable now..." She cooed. This morning was surprising to Mikasa who, rarely sick, woke up with a stomach ache to destroy the world. Upon her awaken, she rushed to the bathroom and vomited, worrying her husband who held her hair during the process.

"Oh and those sweet lips will be mine!" He yelled playfully. "But maybe we should visit a doctor? Just to be safe."

"I mean it couldn't hurt, but is it necessary?" Mikasa asked, peering at her long nails.

"No it's not necessary, but it would ease my mind..." He answered. "This happened Monday, and now last night. If you're coming down with a stomach bug, we'll need medicine.."

"Isn't there a doctor in the village?" She asked.

"Mhm! We'll go later today, after I clean up the barn and fix that broken board on the dock..." He said.

She made some noise to state she heard him, and cuddled the blanket closer to her.

/

The room smelt of cleanliness and and boredom. Mikasa was currently sitting on a padded stool while the doctor shuffled about at a nearby counter. He just did some test with her blood, saying he was checking for 'surprises'. The young Asian woman figured he meant she could be pregnant, but she doubted it.

"Alright. The results will be in in about...fifteen minutes.." He smiled. "Once we get them, I'll be back, but for now I have a broken bone on a teenager I need to attend to..". The old doctor exited the room, bringing his clipboard with him.

Mikasa just sat there, straightened her hair, and hoped her husband was finding the items she wrote down on the grocery list. Eren was most likely at the market, lost, and looking for the desired items. Every time they visit the market, it is Mikasa who leads him around.

So there she sat, twiddling her thumbs and smiling at thoughts of Eren. In the back of her mind, the very back, was a thought of hoping she was pregnant. Her and Eren had been trying for weeks now, so maybe this was it. Maybe the doctor was going to walk in and say that she was pregnant, and maybe it would be a girl. She really wanted a girl. She also wanted a boy though. Both would be nice.

Minutes later, the doctor walked in. Mikasa perked up, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"The test was negative Mrs. Jaeger. It appears to be just a stomach bug. You won't need medicine, just get plenty of rest and fluids." He said, clipboard in hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked, getting up from the stool. The doctor nodded. Before Mikasa could leave the room however, the doctor's assistant rushed down the hallway.

"Wait! Doctor Jones! The tests were false!" The assistant said. "She is pregnant! Her blood shows-"

"What are you going on about Jessica? The tests were negative." The doctor said. Mikasa just stood there, utterly confused.

"The test was negative for a normal pregnancy, but I changed the test diameters because if she was pregnant, the baby would have altered genetics due to her husband being a titan shifter..."

"Alright, what did you find then?" The Doctor asked.

"She is pregnant, but not with a baby..."

"Wait! Is she pregnant with a-" The Doctor began, looking horrified. Even Mikasa looked scared.

"No! I mean she is not pregnant with a baby, but with babies. She's having triplets." The assistant smiled. "Mrs. Jaeger, you're pregnant with triplets."

"Oh my! That is excellent news! Congratulations Mrs. Jaeger!" The Doctor smiled.

Mikasa stood there still, her mouth agape and heart racing.

/

 _Three Hours Later..._

The carriage ride back was excruciatingly beautiful. Mikasa held a small, yet nervous, smile. She was overjoyed with her pregnancy, however she worried of Eren's reaction. Mikasa knew Eren would be happy with a baby, but what about three? That changed the equation entirely. And now she sat, in the living room, waiting for Eren to come back from the tavern so she could tell him. He went out with Armin because Levi was in town, doing some odd business for the Survey Corps.

Mikasa gulped as she heard Eren enter from the front door. She was rarely nervous, so the way her heart was beating out of her chest only made her anxiety worsen. His boots tapped on their hard wood floors as he made his way into the living room, a boyish smile plastered on his face.

"Oh man Mikasa! Armin got so wasted, he started to sing at the tavern! It was so great, even Levi laughed!" Eren exclaimed, setting his coat down.

"I'm pregnant..." She said, meeting his eyes with hers. His grin was replaced with a puzzled smile.

"Uhm...what?"

"I'm pregnant Eren." She repeated. Eren's smile turned to a full out grin, as he quickly walked over to her.

"Honey, that's amazing! We're going-"

"Wait..." She said. "I'm not finished."

He stopped and waited, curious.

"I'm not pregnant with a baby Eren..." She smiled. "I'm pregnant with babies..."

"Twins?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No sweetheart. Triplets. I'm having triplets." Her heart raced, and her breath quickened.

He stood there, puzzled, waiting. In an instant, he covered the small distance between them, and picked Mikasa up.

"We're having fucking triplets!" He gleefully yelled. "This is awesome!"

She laughed, letting her body relax. She accepted the triplets, and was happy her husband did as well.

"I'm glad you're taking it well.." She laughed, after he set her down. His arms held her waist tightly, and his lips were curved in a smile. She admired his green eyes, which were glinting with light.

"Of course I'm taking it well! We're having triplets! That proves how awesome we are!" He said.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She leaned into his chest.

"We didn't stop at one kid, nor two, no we stopped at three!"

The following months would be full of hardships, pregnancy pains, and Mikasa having odd cravings, but it would be well worth it.

"I hope you know that my pregnancy will be three times worse than normal..." Mikasa joked.

"I'm fine sleeping in the barn with Jean some nights..." He stated.

/

 **I hope you liked it! Is pregnancy to early? Idgaf if it is. They're having triplets! The next few chapters, or maybe chapter, will be about pregnant with Mikasa!**

 **Leave me a review you sexy beast!**


End file.
